Word By Word ::  A Series of One Shots
by MysticSorceror
Summary: A series of RenXKyoko one shots inspired by words taken from a random generator. Lots of fluff, little suspense, no death or negative story lines. Just something to help me escape writers block  Myst


**AN: **I know it may be obvious to some people but out of my three currently in progress fics: LMDG, Her Wounds, His Child & Retake things aren't going so happily for Kyoko and Ren. I decided to write some twenty minute one-shots inspired by a single word from a random word generator to show a more cute, positive side to them.

**Word One :: Immortal**

Kyoko smiled as she walked through LME's building that sunny May afternoon. Everything had gone well with Tragic Marker despite the difficulties in the beginning and even Director Konoe had offered her a part in his new drama, a lead role. She bowed her head before thinking about the different types of characters she had done, first had been Bo and following that many different types of girls including a rich young girl, a bully, and an angel. This was her first role where she wouldn't have to threaten to kill anyone.

As she looked around she heard her phone ring and then reached to get it hoping it wasn't Shoutaro, instead her face lit up as she stared at the number and then answered it. "Tsuruga-san?" she asked before hearing him chuckle, closer than she thought he would be.

"Mogami-san," he said taking a few steps towards her and closing his phone on the way, "I didn't think that you wouldn't notice me," he said as he came towards her with his long strides. She blushed and he put a hand to her cheek, "You alright? Want me to check your temperature?" he joked as she took a step back.

Admittedly now that she had come to the realization that she loved Ren she couldn't keep her thoughts away from him, but to see him here was different was more difficult than she had imagined. _Get a grip Kyoko! _She told herself, _It's just Tsuruga-san acting his playboy self. _She looked up at him before smiling, "Is that any way to treat your sister Tsuruga-san?" she joked

"Ah but you were only my sister for one job," he said before looking at her honestly and Kyoko feared the expression he held in his eyes, his natural smile playing out over his face. "And I was hoping that you would be much more than that by now..."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked lifting an eyebrow

"Well..." he told her gently, "I was hoping that the word friend might be used. Now that I've performed the hardest job of my career I'm not sure which direction will promote future growth for me, unless..." he began as Kyoko paused and looked at him. Why had he said all of those things? This was definitely unlike the real Tsuruga-san! The real Tsuruga-san would be chasing down new roles trying to get a feel for them.

"No!" Kyoko said with a simple shake of her head, "I don't believe that's true Tsuruga-san," she told him boldly, "After all an actor like you won't simply be forgotten and you'll be given new roles soon."

"It's not lack of roles that I need," Ren told her gently, "It's just I want people to remember me for the roles I have done," he said, "I'm sure you feel the same."

_Why is Tsuruga-san comparing himself to me again? _Kyoko freaked out, _I mean all of this just because he wants me to learn right? _"Tsuruga-san," she said with a grin, "Don't worry your acting is already immortal."

"Hmm," he asked as he guided her to his car without her really knowing, he knew she had somewhere else to be but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. "I'm afraid that my acting hasn't reached the level yet whereas it's 'immortal'" he chuckled, "But there is something that is..."

"Your life?" Kyoko blinked absent minded, "I mean I don't think you're a god Tsuruga-san, no matter how many girls try to tell you otherwise." Ren looked at her before putting a hand over his mouth and started to chuckle unable to help himself.

"You're right," he replied composing himself again, "I am certainly not a god."

"So what is it..." Kyoko asked before mumbling, "I never believed you were actually a god."

Ren took a deep breath, was this the right time to tell her? How would she feel? He had planned to tell her after Tragic Marker had been finished but he had always lost his nerve. "My love for a certain someone is immortal,"

"For a certain..." Kyoko spoke softly trying to think about what he had said, "Love is never immortal," she replied darkly as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know," Ren shrugged, "I'd say my love for you Mogami-san is everlasting,"

Kyoko turned and looked at him with confused eyes, "Excuse me Tsuruga-san?" she asked as he laughed and she looked at him.

"I love you," he whispered as Kyoko felt taken back by those words and yet inside she wanted to say the exact same thing, "And your acting too...is immortal."

**END**

**AN: **So that only took 17 minutes to write plus I have writers block. I wasn't sure how to tackle the word "immortal" when I got it so hopefully this is alright. If you'd like to suggest words that I take please feel free to but most I'll select completely randomly.

Please feel free to give me your comments via review or PM

Thank you for supporting me

~Myst


End file.
